Percy and Nico: A Pernico Fanfic
by byapanofholly
Summary: Pernico one hit fanfiction on how Nico and Percy get together! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think in the comments below! Like, Follow, etc :) Tags: Percy, Nico, Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Coach Hedge.


**Just a one hit Pernico Fanfic**

**Don't get me wrong, I love Percabeth, but seriously, I'm with Jason here and I ship Pernico too!**

**tell me what you think/thought in the comments :)**

* * *

Nico didn't really want to celebrate his birthday, which is exactly why he'd gone off to the Underworld to hide. But, Nico had forgotten one thing - he was starving.

Persephone's pomegranate seeds were definitely not an option. Fast food it was.

It surprised Nico how different he acted - Mortal world Nico and Demigod Nico.

Of course, he dressed the same, but in the mortal world, he just did his own thing, which really wasn't all that different compared to demigod Nico, but he was a little nicer to the staff at McDonalds.

As Nico was walking out of the McDonalds, a freaking _kampe_ came to attack him. Nico was about to unsheathe his Stygian Iron sword but he didn't want to drop his fries. The _kampe_ moved faster than he thought, landing a few blows - some maybe fatal - before Nico sliced it to Tartarus.

Nico shadow-traveled with all the energy left in him. He passed out, but the last thing on his mind was to go somewhere where he felt safe.

* * *

The next time Nico woke up, he was laying on a bed with blue sheets and a baby blue comforter with soft, green eyes staring down at him worriedly.

"Wha-" Nico tried forming words, but the blood loss was blinding. Percy handed him some Ambrosia, which Nico would've taken if he'd have had the strength to. Percy lifted Nico's head gently and fed him the godly food. It tasted like his mother's home made food - how Nico knew that, he didn't know, but somethings you never forget - even after bathing in the River Lethe.

After a solid few minutes, Nico opened his eyes. "How?" he managed to ask.

Percy shrugged. "I was doing some math homework and you just turned up on my fire escape," Percy said with his sea green eyes.

Nico didn't mind if he died right now. It'd probably suck for Percy, having him die on his blue sheets, but Nico was selfish and desired it. It would put him out of his misery.

Once Nico seemed stable, Percy began to pour little drops of Nectar on Nico's gashes and cuts. Nico managed to give Percy the story, with little interruptions from fits of coughing.

Percy surprisingly was very gentle with Nico, though Nico knew Percy didn't feel the same way he did when Percy ran his hands gently through Nico's hair.

_I hate him_, Nico thought. _But I love him to the depths of Tartarus and back. I hate myself._ These were his basic, daily thoughts. Almost his mantra now.

Once Nico had healed, Percy helped him up - his eyes were focused on Nico with surprisingly interest. He offered Nico a new set of clothes. Nico took the pair of pants from Percy's hands and set off down the hall to the bathroom while Percy found him a shirt.

The pants were too long, obviously, but it helped that they were black and tighter at the ankles. Nico rolled them up a few times, to a descent length and strode back to Percy's room. Percy handed him a black shirt, and for a moment Nico was touched. Percy was actually trying to find clothes Nico would like.

He was far too tired to walk back down the hall, so Nico pulled off his shirt right there and took the black tee from Percy's hands. Was it his imagination, or did Percy's eyes linger on Nico? His eyes wandered over Nico's biceps and chest. No, it must've been Nico's imagination. Percy didn't like him like that.

He noticed that his growth spurt had made him almost as tall as Percy. He'd filled in nicely, according to Demeter. Percy's eyes kept coming back to Nico, which he kept chiding his imagination for. It was fueling his false hope.

Percy looked into Nico's eyes and he could feel his heart beat pick up. Why did Percy have to have such a strong effect on him? They could've been cousins, if gods actually had DNA relating them - which, sadly in Nico's case, they didn't.

"Why did you come here of all places?" Percy asked curiously.

Nico's cheeks flared a deep red. Maybe he should just tell Percy how he felt. Just get it over with. He couldn't stand the pain any longer. Perhaps, if Percy actually let him down, Nico could let go of his feelings for perfect Percy.

Instead of answering Percy's question, Nico began talking. "I never told you something."

Percy eyed him curiously, but took a seat on his bed. He was silent as Nico spoke.

Nico let the words fall out of his mouth. They flowed like water, maybe that was the effect Percy had on him. Maybe it was all the ambrosia and nectar and he'd had too much of it. Maybe he'd taken enough to give him a rush of adrenaline and enough to spill his darkest secrets. He felt like he was on fire, burning with hatred and love. He felt unfazed as he spoke. Percy stayed calm, but he stared at Nico... in awe?

Nico told him about Cupid and the torture of admitting his loving hatred for Percy in front of the god and Jason.

He told Percy about hating him for Bianca's death, hating him for loving him, loving him to the point of hatred.

When he was done, he felt tired - drained even.

Maybe the nectar had worn off.

Percy stood. Nico didn't move. He'd had nightmares on Percy's rejection before. Now, this one would be the nightmare he wouldn't wake up from. Better to know and torture yourself rather than torturing yourself for not knowing, Nico thought.

Percy walked up to him. "Why did you come here, Nico?" He asked once again. Nico met Percy's eyes. "My last thought was to go where I felt safe. I guess I feel safe with you."

Percy gripped Nico's shoulders and leaned in. Nico tensed. His cheeks flared as the son of the Sea God pressed his lips to the son of the God of the Underworld.

Percy kissed Nico. His stomach blazed, muscles clenching and unclenching. Feelings Nico had never felt coursed through his blood. He wanted to never wake up from this dream - but it wasn't a dream. _This_, was real.

Nico melted into Percy, who ran his hands through Nico's hair. The sensation was overwhelming. Percy began to kissing Nico with urgency. The desire was mirrored in Nico.

Percy skimmed the other boy's chest with his fingers and hands under Nico's shirt, giving him chills up his spine. Nico tugged lightly on Percy's hair, causing Percy to groan softly against him.

The black shirt Nico was wearing fell to the floor. This time, Nico worked his hands against Percy's chest.

Percy pressed himself into Nico. The love Nico had kept to himself for so long flowed out quickly. Percy tasted like salt, which Nico loved.

Percy moved his hands through Nico's hair. The sensation was overwhelming - but Nico just couldn't get enough. He worked off Percy's shirt and the toppled over onto Percy's bed gasping for air.

Percy didn't let go of him. He kept Nico close and warm with the heat radiating off of them.

Nico leaned his head onto Percy's chest. His heart was slamming against Nico's ear, making him to smile.

Nico kissed Percy's heart, and worked his way up Percy's neck and back to his lips. Percy gasped when Nico kissed his jaw. He ran his hands all over Percy, causing him to moan.

Percy kissed Nico with such passion, Nico didn't know he could feel this way before.

They slumped back onto the bed. This feeling was better than the ambrosia and nectar combined. He'd rather take Percy.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked horsely.

Percy's voice was husky. He laughed a little. He sounded a little crazy, like an adrenaline junkie. "She left me and joined the Hunter's of Artemis. She said I just wasn't good enough, not the kind of boyfriend she wanted when we weren't on a quest. Not the brightest. She couldn't get over Luke, either."

Nico looked at him. His thumbs rubbed against Percy's lower lip. "You're perfect to me," he said.

Percy smiled so warmly, Nico felt renewed. "I'll take you as you are, Percy."

Percy looked at him, his breathing was still ragged, which made Nico smile. _He_ had done that.

"I never knew I was gay," Percy noted.

"It seemed like a big deal to me, when I found out - especially in my time period, but now I know that it doesn't matter, if you're with the one you love."

"You love me?" Percy asked, his voice husky.

Nico nodded. "I have for a while Percy."

Percy nodded and leaned him. His nose nuzzled Nico's. A warm feeling went through Nico.

"I love you too," he said. "I just didn't know I did till now."

Percy wrapped his arms around Nico and they fell back against the bed, falling asleep together with smiles on their faces.

Before Percy fell fully asleep, he said something that warmed Nico's heart. It was muffled against his hair, but it made him happy. "Happy birthday, Nico."


End file.
